


that's all i'll ever need

by nourmaged



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nourmaged/pseuds/nourmaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... i started searching for Percy right away.When i couldnt find him, i asked nico, thalia, and grover about his whereabouts. however, I only got a sad, guilty look before they apologized and left me alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's all i'll ever need

Annaboth's POV:

I was going to be alone-again. he was going to go one more time.

Percy was going off to kill a monster , but I was to stay at home; not that i wanted to - ofcourse, but she was forced to stay. Percy made sure I was stuck at the camp no matter how much i argued. he said that it wasnt "safe".

"But im strong. i can defeat any monster." i argued again.

"I know you're strong. you're the strongest half-blood I've ever seen," Percy chuckled, before his faace grew serious again, "but it's too dangerous."

"Then why do you get to go?" i asked, getting furious once again.

i hated staying at the camp alone. alot of campers were going to chace this dangerous monster. Mind you, he wasnt any ordinary monster; he even defeated Chiron. Fortunately, chiron was immortal. he couldnt die untill he was no longer needed as a teacher for half-bloods. Right now, chiron was healing. he wasordered to rest while the campers worked together to kill the monster once again. it was at times like these that i hated the fact that monstes never died, they could be killed, tru, but they never died. they woul return in a generation or two, and we would have to kill them again. The last hero to kill this dangerous monster was hercules, but it was back again and killing half-bloods.

Percy gave her an understanding smile. "I'm the son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three.I have to go. Nico and Thalia are going too." he said. I could ssee a hint of sadness in his eyes, and i was beginning to 's the only reason I accepted without pushing the isssue farther. I was worried about percy. He rarely looked so depressed. Sure he'd smiled and laughed but I could see sadness behind his pocker face. After all, i was his girlfriend...

At the irony of it, the monster was called cratos. Kratos meant "rule". It was named this way since Kratos had alot of power and authority between the other monsters. Moreover, kratos sounded similar to Kronos. It was to remind the half-bloods of the extreme power, strength, and cruelty of Kratos Kratos had the speed of a cheetah, but it walked on two legs. its teeth and clawsw were deadly even from the faintest scratch. Moreover, Kratos was itself on fire without burning. Stories say that Hercules killed it by cutting of its head. this sounded easy enough except that it is nearly impossibleto get that close to it.

i prayed constantly that Percy would return safetly. I understood that since he was the son of poseidon, maybe he would stand a chance against Kratos, but he was still my seaweed brain and he was still precious to me.

I spent the following week trying to occupy mysel so i wouldnt miss him. But no matter how hard i tried to occupy myself in the day, the night would leave me restless as I was full of worry for my dear blue-loving boyfriend. I would imagine many scenarios, some worse than others, no matter how hard i tried not to.

After a week has passed, i really started to panic. i started wondering why it took so the final battle with Kronos took less than a week. My imagination stared to overtake me.

Fortunately, however, the guys returned claiming victory the next day. I was extatic. i started searching for Percy right i couldnt find him, i asked nico, thalia, and grover about his whereabouts. however, I only got a sad, guilty look before they apologized and left me alone. I became extremely worried. I ran to find Chiron who was finally out of the infirmary and back to work.

"Chiron, where is Percy? What happened? Do you know? Please tell me!" I said quickly- gave her a sympathetic look.

"Understand this, Annabeth. Kratos is really powerful. its even a miracle that they were able to defeat it. What Percy did was really brave. He was able to defeat Kratos, but-" Chiron was interrupted when he saw me frantically shake my head in denial. i guess he noticed the tears i tried to stop with no avail, but he only gave me areassuring smile.

"Dont worry Annabeeth. He's not dead- thankfully. However, he's not conscious either." i was relieved yet worried. i forced the words to come again.

"Where is Percy?"i asked. i know he could her the chill and impatience in my voice, but i didnt care. i just wanted to see him.

"He's in the infirmary." he said. Before Chiron could continue, I rushed out and ran as fast as my legs could take me to see Percy. i would ask him-and yell at him- at how he got injured. But first, i had to make sure he was okay.

When I entered I saw a nurse feeding the unconsious Percy some ambrosia. My heart, ofcourse, skipped a beat as my eyes lay upon him. He was alive. He was alive. He was alive. I repeated that phrase over and over again, allowing the words to finally sink in. However, it was obvious he wasnt well. There was abandage wrapped around his head, and he was sleeping without talking- unlike how he usually slept.

The nurse looked up and smiled, recognizing me.

"He's okay. He's in a stable condition, and the ambrosia will heal any injury he has." She said. "He will probably wake up in a few hours." The nurse said before leaving him alone with me. I sat down and put my hands over his. i was determined to keep it that way until he wakes up. though the worrying has tired me, i fell asleep, keeping his fingers tangled with mine. i smiled at the last thought that came to mind before i drifted to the land of sleep. i was sleeping next to the person i loved the most, and he was safe.

Percy's POV:

I woke up feeling really tired and thirsty. i was about to get up for a drink of water when i realized i was in the camp-half-blood infirmary. i recalled hitting my head when i was jumping awy from kratos's attack. i smiled as i recalled killing him. He was gone- for now. Annabeth, who i just realized lay her head beside me, began to drift into consiosness. i blushed as i realized that we were sleeping together. When annabeth realized i was awake, her eyes widened, and a smile tugged at her lips.

"Percy, You're awake!" Annabeth yelled as she pulled me into a death i was surprised, I wrapped my hands around her and hugged her back.

Just as quickly, however, annabeth pushed me away and slapped me. I looked at her, confused. Annabeth looked hurt, and i could see her face slowly turn red and tears come down her cheeks. I just stared.

"Annab-" I started after a min., trying to comfort her.

" You stupid, stupid, stupid son of a sea god!"she said, trying to wipe her overflowing ters with the back of her hand.

"You really only have seaweed up there. I-I-I missed you, idiot." she said between sobs. " I thought you were- " That was it. i couldn't handle her pain anymore. i pulled her into an another hug. Annabeth tried to push me away, but I just held her tighter. After a while, Annabeth stopped struggling and just lay her head on my shoulder while her sobs calmed down.

" I missed you too. " the words just jumped out of my mouth unvolintary, but i knew they were true. i thought about her every min. out there. Knowing that she was here, worrying about me, made me work twice sa hard just to get back to her. And now i was back. I blushed. This time, I allowed Annabeth to slowly push herself away as she looked into my eyes. I blushed even more. Then suddenly, Annabeth came closer and pushed her lips to mine.

At first, i was too stunned to repond, but soon i startesd kissing her back just as fiercely- if not more. We were safe and she was with me. Thats all ill ever need.


End file.
